A Worthy Opponent
by Skeeet
Summary: Duncan taunts Heather into arm wrestling with him. She knows he's physically strong, but she decides to play with his emotional strength. My very first FanFic. Rated T, just in case...


I actually wrote this quite long ago for one of my school assignments, but I ended up handing in a totally different story and editing this one into a HeatherxDuncan fic. After reading over this, I realized it's kind of similar to can't think's fic, Red Hands (The one with Heather & Noah). I probably got inspired by it when I was looking for ideas. This is my very first fanfic. I'm not a very experienced writer so, feel free to tell me what's wrong with it haha. Oh yeah, and Total Drama never happened.

* * *

"Aw, did I hurt you?" He mocked as another poor soul got up, holding their arm. The crowd around the two was astonished at how many people he had beaten... At _arm wrestling._ He ran a hand through his dyed mohawk and flashed a smile at his audience, who cheered as if there was no tomorrow. It's amazing how high school students could be entertained by such childish contests.

"Alright, who's next?" He said, flexing his muscle on his 'warrior arm,' _as he liked to call it._ The crowd fell silent, and then everyone began joking around and pushing innocent classmates into the middle, towards him. His expression softened as he saw_her_ through the many teens surrounding him. She was the school's bitch, but _man_, was she _hot._ He admired her figure as she strutted towards her luxury car with her bejeweled phone which she held to her ear. He would _kill_ to have a car like that. Unfortunately, his family wasn't ridiculously rich. Heck, she probably had baths in liquidized gold. The crowd began to grow loud and he began to grow bored.

"What? I can't- I can't hear you!" She yelled into her phone. She glanced up to see the cluster of kids. She shook her head. "I'll call you back." She snapped her phone shut and dropped it into her purse. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled across the school's parking lot towards the crowd. Right away, they were silenced. She glared at each and every one of them. Some were intimidated, some were afraid, and the rest? They stared at everything but her eyes. _'Perverts.'_ She mumbled to herself. (Although there was a small part of her that enjoyed the feeling.) She spotted the one in the middle. The one who was soaking up all the fame... The fame that was _supposed_ to belong to her. She walked towards the group, motioned for them to move (Which they did, right away), and sat in front of the boy with the idiotic smirk playing on his face. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on her knee. The teens around them watched carefully.

He couldn't believe that she was sitting _right_ in front of him. He eyeballed her for a second, (Or two...) then chuckled. She responded by furrowing her professionally plucked eyebrows. "What's going on here? Why are you all focusing on this..." She inspected the boy before her, "_Delinquent._" She stressed. He raised a brow. She sighed, hypothesizing that by his looks; he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. One kid from the bunch explained everything and she rolled her eyes. "How immature are all of you?" She sneered. "How much of a bitch are you?" He teased. Everyone gasped in unison. She narrowed her eyes, hoping that he felt the imaginary daggers she shot at him.

After an intense moment of silence, he leaned back, "Hey gorgeous, once you're done trying to shoot holes through me, move out of the way." Something in his mind clicked and he leaned towards her, causing her to retreat. "_Unless..._" The corner of his mouth curled up into a taunting smirk. "Unless what?" His smirk grew as he carefully watched her tilt her head_ever_ so slightly, making her lovely long hair sway. "Unless _you_ want to arm wrestle with _me._" The ones around them burst into laughter, but were quickly silenced once she turned around and gave them her signature piercing glare. She turned towards him and gave him a quick, devious smile. "You're on."

She knew that he could obviously beat her in this sort of thing, but she wasn't crazy, she had something up her sleeve. She knew she could outwit this moron. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Everyone around them was dumbfounded. They all whispered to each other. "She must be high." She positioned her arm, ready to go. "I think she wants to kill herself." She motioned the boy with the sly smile on his face to get ready. "She's a goner." She smiled as she grabbed his hand, and through it, she could already tell that she had him right where she wanted him. She heard every single comment from the crowd, and she couldn't help but giggle. She practically had all of them wrapped around her finger. In this situation, it all depended on what she would do. She could read him like an open book. He was nervous, no doubt, but he was also determined.

He swallowed and looked her straight in the eyes with the fiercest look he had. Once his hand joined with hers, he felt a shiver down his spine. He could feel the sweat on his palm but he tried his best to ignore it. "Ready, babe?" He raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, he felt her push his hard towards the table. She was stronger than she looked. "That's kind of unfair, don't you think?" He held his position. He could slam her fist down on the table whenever he wanted, everyone there knew it, but for some strange reason, he chose to keep it this way for a while. "You've got really sweaty hands." She chuckled. His eyes widened. "It's not me, it was all the other weaklings who thought they could beat me at my own game.. T-They probably got their stupid sweat on me." Once he realized he had said that sentence a _little_ too fast, he pushed against her arm. Just before her fist came into contact with the table, she tightened her grip, digging her nails into his hand. He ignored the pain and stared right into her icy eyes, trying to find out what she was thinking.

She kept her nails where they were and let off a playful look on her face. She felt his grip loosen. She pushed slightly, and her arm rose. He didn't notice, as he was too focused on the expression on her face. She leaned towards him, and without knowing, he, too, was leaning forward (And hilariously enough, so were his so called _'fans'_). It was as if there was a gravitational pull between them. She sensed he was melting inside and his already sweaty palm became warmer. They were so close, it was driving him insane. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces. She was as cool as a cucumber, and he was as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving. **(A/N: Give me a break, I've been typing for a while now...)** She then knew that she had to wait for the right response until she could attack. She knew that there was still that little voice in the back of his head not to fall for her crafty little trick. She also knew that voice was slowly dying...

He was so eager,_so eager_ to close the gap between them. He needed to close that gap. It was the only thing blocking him from something he would describe as... Perfect. She was gazing deeply into his eyes. He has never seen a girl this beautiful before (And believe me, this guy has seen _plenty_ of girls). His heart was beating ferociously and his head was pounding. He couldn't think straight. The only thing he could think about was closing those few millimeters and planting one on her. That's it, he'd had it. He couldn't hold his breath for any longer. He closed his eyes and went in for the kill.

That split second, she slammed his fist down onto the table and his eyes shot open. He looked devastated, and she was more than pleased. The circle of kids erupted with laughter, but most stayed put with their mouths wide open. His face was flushed with a bright shade of red as he brought his arm to his chest and caressed it with his other hand. She stood to leave, giving him one last victory smirk, and made her way back to her car. His consolation prize from her? Not a kiss, a pat on the back. He was shocked; he couldn't believe what just happened. He turned around to see her get into her car and drive off. He bowed his head in defeat. As he lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck, he felt something peculiar. He grabbed the unknown thing on his back and brought it to his face. Before him were her digits. He stuffed it into his pocket and smiled. "Nicely played..."**(1)**

**

* * *

**

**(1) - **One of the last lines of Red Hands by can't think. :)

How was it? Actually, instead of talking to your computer screen, just review.


End file.
